Violet Flower
by Twilight-Midnight-Dawn
Summary: Erlina is a summer girl but she is different. When Keenan has his sights her best friend in her old life, Erlina promises to do everything in her power to save her. But how far will she go to save her best friend? OC and Niall! :
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Wicked Lovely, Melissa Marr does. And I have to say she is amazing!**_

_**Hey guys! :) this is my first story here so be gentle! :) Anyway, tell me if you love it or hate it! **_

_**Thanks! :)**_

The other girls twirled around me. Laughing, giggling, dancing. I wish I could do that. Just be careless and not wish that life was like before. Not wishing I never met him. Not wishing that I'd never said yes to that beautiful smile. Not wishing I had just walked past. Not wishing I'd just said I wasn't interested. But I knew I never really meant my wishes.

I still loved him. It was plain and simple. Those few weeks we had been together, were the best of my life. He made me forget. Forget my abusive father. Forget my drunk mother. He had showered me with sunshine. Made me feel loved for once in my life. Even if he didn't, he made me feel wonderful, like I had a purpose.

All the other girls just let go. Accepted _what _they are. I mean who they are. Keenan told me it wasn't that it changed just my body, it changed me. Made me better. But I didn't feel any different. I didn't have the sudden urge to twirl or giggle at everything. I didn't try to seduce innocent mortals. It didn't feel right. Hypnotizing men by my beauty, it wasn't right.

I would rather read. So that's what I did. I tied my long blond hair in a bun with the stem of a flower. It was the only thing around that I could use. I had my nose stuck into _Pride and Prejudice. _How passionate Elizabeth was about Mr. Darcy even though she tried to hide it, I knew she loved him. It reminded me of Keenan and I, or at least how I felt.

It was always like that. All the other girls thought that he actually loved them. They thought that a piece was ripped away from him when they said no. They thought he still had a place in his heart for them when he led them into his bed. But I knew. He didn't love any of us. He just used us as play toys. Using us when he wanted to then throwing us away. Letting us weep and scream.

When I'd said no, I thought either way, we could be together forever. Happily Ever After. Riding into the sunset. Like the stories my mother had told me before she started drinking. The faerie kings taking you to their castle and being happy forever. But that never happened. He had shook his beautiful, golden head with something in his eyes. It wasn't sadness, that I'm for sure of. No matter how bad I wanted to believe it, it wasn't. He was disappointed. He'd walked away as I fully changed. The boy that I thought would show me love and loyalty for the first time in a long time, had walked away from me.

He'd walked away from me when I needed him most. When I'd screamed his name, he looked back disgusted. As if he hadn't wanted anything to do with me. That was the day my heart, finally, was crushed. The day where I couldn't find the pieces again.

Even though he had done all of that, I couldn't forget. I couldn't help hoping that he still felt something. Hoping my prince was still in there. Hoping he'd talk to me like he used to. Hoping he'd just hold me like he used to. Hoping he'd help me find all the pieces. But I knew he wouldn't.

Someone cleared his throat in front of me. "Erlina? " Someone asked.

I looked up to find Niall. I knew he was far behind his Dark Court days but something about him sent a shiver though my body. I didn't know if it was the dark hair or his eyes, there was something. But when he smiled, it erased my fears. Something about it made his face light up.

"Yes." I replied.

"Keenan would like to see you." He informed.

"Will you escort me?" I smiled up at him.

Niall was one of the only people I talked to. He was so understanding and charming. He had tried to start something with me but I had brushed it off. But Niall was very stubborn.

"Of course!" He flirted.

He stuck out his elbow as an offering. Accepting the offer, I gently placed my hand on the crook. It felt so good to walk beside him. He was sometimes the only one who could cheer me up.

He bent his lips to my ear and whispered." You know you are my favourite."

"How many of the girls have you said that to?" I smirked.

He laughed. "But you are the only one I am serious about and I've only meant that to you. You are the one I truly want. You are the only one I can talk to for hours and never get bored."

My heart jumped. He'd always flirted but he'd never said anything like that. Something like Keenan had said. Something that would make me miss my old life. If someone had said that to me then, I would have jumped into their arms. But now I knew better. I liked Niall but I couldn't trust him. Not with my heart. Not with my soul. Not with anything. One faery had already crushed them, I couldn't deal with it again. It would just destroy me.

"Why won't you be mine?" He leaned back to stare at me with those dark eyes.

"For how long?" I asked sadly.

" As long as you want." A smile flirted with his lips.

I sighed. "Niall, you know I would love to be with you but-"

"But what? I adore you and I know you adore me. There's nothing easi-"

"Niall, I'm not going to be a play toy. I'm not like the other girls. I'm not just going to fall into your bed and pretend I felt nothing and move on. To even consider anything, you would have to promise a long-term thing and I'm not sure you can do that. Why don't you just ask one of the other girls? I can stand Layla, she's nice though she is VERY perky." I rambled to myself.

Niall stopped walking. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. His hands on my shoulders felt so good. Like they were meant to be there. Slowly, his hands trailed from my shoulders down my arms to grab my hands. He looked down at me. He didn't need to look down far because I was only a couple inches shorter.

"I am not him. You are more than a play toy. God! You are more than him. You are more than any girl I have ever looked at. You don't know how hard it is for me to just watch you die everyday waiting for him to save you-"

I ripped my hands away from him and toke a step back. I glared at him.

"Why do you always bring him up anyway? I am over him. I do not wait for him because he is never coming back! Who do you think you are? You say I'm different but you tell me I'm still not over him, like all the other girls. You push me into being in a relationship but my heart is so broken, I'm not even sure I could go though that again! You are just like all of them, you make empty promises you will never keep!" I screamed at him.

I screamed at him with all the hate and betrayal in my heart that I'd kept in for so long. The frustration I had for my feelings for Niall and how I could never let go of Keenan. The hate I had for my father who beat me to the pulp and for my mother who didn't care if I was beaten so bad I couldn't even walk, she just picked up a bottle. I didn't know what was worse. At least my father had cared enough to beat me compared to my mom who drank so much she couldn't remember who I was. Even when she was sober, she only cared about getting another drink. The pain I had because I had nobody, the love of my life had walked away from me and had been living a lie.

Finally, I looked back at his eyes. All I could see was pain, betrayal, frustration, hate. Everything I felt. I was making him feel all my pain. Everything I ever did was to make people happy and now I'd just ruined it all. His eyes made me want to cry.

"I would never do that to you. I thought you knew that." He said calmly. "Well, you know where Keenan is, I have other things to do. I bid you farewell."

He turned around. He walked away from me. Acting like a gentleman and not screaming at me. I almost wish he had. He could blow off steam. But him walking away reminded me of when Keenan walked away from me. I stood there like an idiot. Just staring after him. Without even realizing it, my feet were moving to meet him.

"Niall, I'm so sorry. You don't ever deserve anything that I did. I don't know why I did that. I am so sor-"

"You aren't sorry, don't even try to pretend." He snapped.

"How can you say I'm not sorry? Can you at least look at me?" I asked.

He turned around. His usual warm, brown eyes were transformed into black holes of hatred.

"Did you know that Erlina means _Violet Flower?_I bet you Keenan never knew that." He snarled the last sentence.

He took out something out of the long, black coat. I saw a flash purple before it hit the ground. He shook his head before he turned around and walked away. I walked over to where Niall had dropped the object. It was a flower. The violet ones my grandfather had on the side of his house. My grandfather had always said they were the same colour as my eyes. I'd only told two people about those flowers: Niall and Keenan. I picked up the flower and smelled it. It smelled like Niall and a hint of floral. I pulled the stem out of my hair and pushed the flower behind my ear.

I walked up to the doors into Keenan's house.I sighed and knocked on the big wooden doors.

Tavish opened the door. "Hello, Erlina. Keenan was just asking about you. He's in his bedroom."He nodded.

I walked past him. I found Tavish to be a suck up to anyone in sight. Especially Keenan. But he was nice to me unlike the other faeries. Who didn't talk to me. Who whispered behind my back. Who I was nothing like. Who I never wanted to be like.

I walked around the house. It was large, grand as you may was modern and vintage all at the same time. If I was mortal, I would have been amazed and walk around for hours just exploring. But now, most places in the Summer Court looked like this. You didn't know what to make of it but it was beautiful with the tall ceiling and the wide windows. Everything about this place screamed perfect.

The door opened. Maya giggled as she walked back still looking at Keenan. Her tan skin glowed. At least until she saw me. Her brown eyes clouded over, she stared at me as if she wanted to throw up.

"The feeling is mutual!" I thought to myself.

I rolled my eyes. Maya was the worst. She thought she was better than everyone just because she was the first girl. Like the queen, the leader, the trend setter, the head honcho, the captain...the list goes on. That's what she thinks she is. The thing is the other girls treated her like one. Whatever Maya said , went. No exception. Well except if you are me. Girls like that used to bug me. And there she was in Keenan's room. The thought angered me.

"You may come in." Keenan's voice shattered my thoughts.

It took all the strength in me to not melt. To not jump into those arms. To not become speechless. Even after all this time, after everything he did to me, he still had such a hold on me, I couldn't get over him. Niall was right. I was waiting for him to save me.

"I don't think you need me. Maya would come back in a flash. She's like a new barbie, you know, she's there whenever you want her then when you're done playing, you can throw her in the play basket and she won't care, she'll come back. I think you two would be a great couple, you're both fake!" I snapped.

The door slowly opened a little further to show Keenan. He was dressed in, if you can even call it dressed, in a pair of beaten up, old jeans. They road low on his tan hips and suited him nicely. On the right pocket, there was a heart drawn on with a blue pen. Something was scribbled in the middle. They seemed familiar. As if I'd seen them before.

"Do you like the jeans?" He asked, he looked down at himself.

"Yeah, they're nice." I responded calmly."Why?"

"Good. You should like them. You bought them." He smiled.

That's why they were so familiar. I could still remember that day. We were sitting on my bed. Well, he was spread across my bed and I was beside him. He looked out of place on my violet comforter. We had gone shopping that day. I hadn't wanted to but he made me.

He had said. "I want you to wear me on your skin."

It was cheesy but I fell for it. He had bought me everything you could thing of. Shirts, jeans, dresses. I wanted to buy him just as much but he just quieted me with another dress to try on.

Finally, I had enough with being silent and I said, "If you don't let me buy you something, I'll return all of the clothes."

After arguing for a few minutes, he let me buy him a pair of jeans. I had loved them. We'd gone back to my house and he made me try them all on. I had to admit it was alot of fun. I had felt like a model. I can't believe he remembered that. That had been so long ago, at the beginning of our relationship. I can't believe it.

I can't believe I fell for it. Of course, he was only doing that just to make me waver. He knew how to break me, please me, treat me ,mistreat me, and hurt me.

"Keenan, enough with the games, what do you want?" I demanded annoyed.

"Why does there always have to be a reason. Maybe, I just wanted to see you. How about that?" He arched up his beautiful, golden eyebrow questioning.

I rolled my eyes. "Because I know you."

"Yes, you do." He laughed, "Anyway, I need you to do something for me."

"What?" I asked ,aggravated.

"I need you to seduce a certain mortal-"

"Keenan, you know I don't do that! Why don't you just ask another girl?" I begged.

I stared up into his unnaturally green eyes. Just asking for one thing. I knew why he was asking me. It's because he knows I hate to. It's against my beliefs.

"I'm sorry, I really am but I have to make it personal." His eyes clouded over with mischief.

I froze. Personal? Was it someone from my old life. Someone from school, someone from work, someone on the street. I couldn't help bring them into my world. It was cruel, evil and beautiful. I guess I was wrong, he didn't do it because it was against my beliefs, he did it to torture me.

"What's the girl's name?" I asked coldly.

"Donia." he said casually.

I froze. My body, my thoughts my soul, everything froze. Donia had been my best friend in my old life. We were the two blondes, she had had done everything together. She had been the only one to come over to my house, the only one I told secrets to, the only one I told about the abuse and about my mother. She had been my best friend, my sister, my guide, my side-kick. She had always turned to me and I had always turned to her. She was one of the things I missed about my old life.

"Please Keenan, not her. I will do anything, ANYTHING! Just ,please, not her." I begged.

My knees buckled sending me to the cold, hard ground. I was on my hands and knees. My whole body shaking. My breath laboured. My vision became blurry with tears. Nothing else mattered except keeping Donia safe. I didn't care what the cost was, I just needed to keep her from becoming one of us. Needed to keep her safe from being tricked. Needed to keep her safe from getting her life taken away. Needed to keep her safe from getting her heart broken.

"Anything?" He asked.

He was looking down at me. His eyes full of mischief. His eyebrows arched up was thinking.

"Y-E-E-ES!" I cried.

"Meet me here tomorrow at 6:00 and wear something nice. You may leave." He dismissed me.

I picked myself up and ran. I didn't care who I ran into. Faeries stared after me confused and disgusted. But I didn't care. I burst through the doors and ran into the courtyard. Someone called my name but I was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran ,dodging people. I just wanted to be alone where no one could find me. I wished I had wings like in the story so, I could fly away. But no, life had to make me wingless. Life had to make me a faery. Life had to make Donia Keenan's new play toy. Life had to make me desperate and useless.

My foot hooked under a tree root and flung me forward. I landed hard on my knees which brought new tears of pain to my eyes. I sat there, blood dripped down my leg.

I felt numb. The only thing that moved were my tears that fell down my face. My vision was blurred. I could only see the fuzzy outlines.

A dark outline came into my view. The figure was coming closer. I realized that the person was running after me. The person was quite fast.

"Erlina?" The person asked worriedly.

I sniffled. I knew that voice. I searched though my brain trying to pin point the voice. Niall!

I looked up at him. He stood there. His hands in his pockets. His hair ,that he usually had cut short but had grown out a bit, waved in the wind along with his long coat. His dark eyes trailed from my golden hair to my tear stung violet eyes. His eyes grew large with concern and shock.

"Are you okay?" He exclaimed.

I looked up at him and tried to bundle up a smile. It felt unfamiliar. Stretching my face like an elastic band. I smiled as a tear ran down my face.

"Yeah." I said in a small quiet voice as I looked down at the ground.

"No, you're not." He said sadly.

He bent down to crouch beside me before he wrapped a lean arm around my waist. He didn't care how wet the ground was, all he cared about was me. The person who had just yelled at him. The person who always pushed him away. The person who didn't deserve him. Yet, he was there holding me in his arms as I sobbed into his chest.

He held me like my father had. My father hadn't always been mean, it was only when he was mad. That was when Mom would drink. He held me after he hit me, I'd cry into his big chest while I could feel tears fall on the top of my head. He would sob that he was sorry and he promised he would never do it again. But he did. After a while, he stopped promising because he knew he couldn't.

"Erlina, I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You were right, I am pushing you into an unwanted relationship. It just frustrates me so much. I've never had anyone reject me before. God, why would you want to have anything to do with me? I'm-"

"Kind, sweet, gentile, ruthless, smart, handsome, adorable, and mysterious." I finished his sentence.

I looked up at him to find him smile uncontrollably. His dark eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"You think I'm adorable." He mused.

"Out of all the things I said, you only got that?" I asked annoyed.

"No, I got handsome out of there too." He grinned bigger.

"You're such a guy!" I laughed as I lightly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh! You slay me!" he joked.

He fell back while his arms were still around me. I fell on top of him. His face nuzzled into my hair. I gazed up at the stars that were like a blanket across the dark sky. It reminded me of when I would lay out on the grass on clear nights and it always gave me a spark of hope. Hope, that I could do something with my life. Hope, that I would get away from there. As I gazed up at the stars, I realized that maybe, just maybe I could do that some day. I smiled to myself. His arms tighten around me.

"Then, why, my love, were you crying?" He asked.

I unwrapped his arms around me and sat cross legged so, I could look at him. His eyes were so understanding and open.

I said three simple words. "Keenan's after Donia."

My eyes started to water again. Donia had everything set for her. She was going to Yale next year and she had Jeff who she was madly in love with. Everything was going to be perfect. And to have everything crushed by one boy.

I looked up at Niall. Shock, then concern , then rage crossed his face.

" How could he do that? He's probably making plans now and he's going to ask me to do it..." He rambled furiously.

I looked up at Niall surprised. Niall was usually so collected and calm but in the last couple of days, he had been angry and rash. Totally unlike himself.

"No, he won't." I said quietly

"What?'' He calmed down.

"He won't need your help." I whispered.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because I am meeting him tomorrow night to see if we can compromise." I said a little louder.

"Erlina, are you sure you want to do that? He could make you do anything, I am his friend but-"

"I would do anything for Donia. I don't want her become one of us, she has so many things going for her and I don't want her to throw it all away" _Like I did._ I thought to myself.

Niall looked up at me. His eyes were pained.

"Erlina, I just don't want you to get hurt. You are so important to me and to see you get pressured to do anything you don't want to do. Would kill me."

"Niall, you don't have to worry about me." I smiled." I'm a big girl."

He laughed his song-sweet laugh. A crooked smile appearing on his perfect, handsome face. His dark eyes sparkling in the starlight sky. He looked like a fallen angel.

I couldn't control myself. I started to lean forward my face inches away from his. I turned my head to the side and lightly kissed him on the cheek. I heard his breath hitch but it seemed far away because the only thing I could think about was my lips on his skin. How my lips still tingled even after I pulled away.

I stood up awkwardly. "It's late. I think I'll go to bed. Good-night Niall."

I walked away from him slowly wanting to replay that moment in my head. Even though it wasn't a real kiss, it made my head sway. All I thought about as I walked to my room was Niall.

_Niall's POV_

I stared at the doors I had opened so many times. Then I had been calm and I was coming to see a friend. But now, I was filled with unfamiliar anger. I busted the doors open, letting the anger I felt flow through me.

"Hello Niall." Keenan greeted me without looking at me.

"Keenan, we need to talk." I said through clenched teeth.

"It's late. Can we talk another time?" He dismissed me.

"No, we can't." I calmed down a bit.

"Why?" He said annoyed.

"Because it has something to do with Erlina." I breathed.

"Ahh... Erlina such a pretty girl. Too bad she didn't just accept her feelings and come to me." He shook his head.

"She's not like that." I said quietly.

"How do you know that? Can you see into her mind? How do you know she's not itching to be with me? How do you know she's not using you?" He asked accusingly.

He sat on his bed like a king, as he thought he was better than everyone. He did everything he ever wanted to do and didn't care who he crushed. I wondered if he even cared about me, or if I was just another play toy like everyone else. Well, not anymore.

I rushed at him and grabbed his collar. I brought his face close to mine. My eyes blazed. I saw shock go through his unnatural eyes, so fast most people wouldn't notice it. But I'm not most people.

"I said, she's not like that." I said firmly.

"Well, I could make her."

"If you make her do anything she doesn't want to do, I'll-"

"What? What can you do? If you even touch me, you'll be killed. Now, leave with your dignity or I'll make you!" He dismissed me again like a pest.

I flicked the lights off and climbed into my bed. My room was silent, not like the other girls' rooms, which were on the other side of the Summer Court. That was one thing I asked for; a house to myself. It was nice. It was small but I loved it. It was a place where I could be alone.

The sheets against my skin were nice and silky. It was so easy to sleep. I started to close my eyes, letting sleep take over.

"Hello, princess." A voice greeted.

"Irial." I replied coldly.

He turned the lights back on. His close chopped hair seemed to be a shadow on the top of his head. His blue-black eyes were like the shadowy depths of the ocean, never knowing what you are going to find. The tattoos on his arms seemed to link a story. Though his black t-shirt covered his shoulders and chest, I could tell there were more. If I thought Niall looked like a fallen angel, I was wrong, Irial did.

"Are you sure you didn't turn into a winter girl over night?" He questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "Ha. Ha. You're hilarious." I said sarcastically.

He ignored my comment. "So how was your day ,love?" He asked casually.

I raised my eyebrow. "Should I really tell _you_?"

He laughed. "Smart girl. A simple "good" would be fine."

"Good." I replied with a smile. "You?"

"I really shouldn't." He purred.

"Fine." I said disappointedly. "Then, why did you come?"

Irial visited me. I didn't know why, he just stopped in to talk. But why would he go through so much trouble to visit me , a lowly Summer girl? He'd never really told me why. We didn't talk about anything to do with the courts, it was just Erlina and Irial. Not Summer Girl and Dark Court King.

I never told anyone. I didn't know why I didn't. He was just so comforting even though I was scared of him some of the time. And I couldn't tell anyone now, I would be punished.

"To talk to you, of course." He replied. "And you like it, don't you?"

He walked through my room and came to stand on the side of my bed. He sneered lazily as he trailed a single finger down my arm. I took my arm away as if his touch was fire. Scorching my skin. He took his hand away surprised.

"No, why do you come and visit me? I'm just a lowly Summer girl."

"Well you are but, I don't care. I come for a different reason." He suddenly became serious.

"And what is that?" I questioned.

"You'll know in time." He shook his head.

"You know you are so stubborn." I laughed.

"You're too nosy." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Will you ever tell me?"

"Sometime I will. How's Niall?"

We always talked about Niall. Irial just wanted to know how he was doing. It was innocent. I said nothing about the courts. He was just truly concerned.

"I don't know. He's acting... different." I gazed at the ground.

"He's just missing me." He laughed.

"No, it's more than that. He has a very strong temper, isn't being calm and-and he's just not himself."

I felt tears roll down. Niall was changing before my eyes and I didn't know why. I felt myself shaking all over, just wanting to be held. Wanted someone to understand. Wanted someone to tell me it was okay.

I wanted Niall.

I looked up and found Irial staring at me. _**Hungrily**_. My eyes went wide with fear. I could tell he was trying to hold himself back, but it wasn't working. He growled low in his throat, his eyes became predatory.

"Irial?" I asked frightened.

He sniffed the air. His eyes rolled back in pleasure. "You smell so good. So many years of frustration, rage, hate, fear. It's like a buffet in front of me. Erlina, just one taste?"

His eyes were glossy and unfocused. He stalked over to the side of my bed and lightly trailed his index finger from my forehead to my chin until he scraped his nail across my neck drawing blood. My breath quickened as blood dripped down my neck.

"Mmmm... Pain, one more delicious emotion." He leered.

He came onto the bed. His arms at my shoulders and his legs at my hips, restraining me. He lowered his head to my neck then came up again to look into my eyes.

"Your blood even smells like pain but does it taste like it?" He smiled.

He bent down and lapped at my blood. And seemed to love it. I found the opportunity to lift up my knees and kick him square in the stomach. His face was shocked as he fell to the floor. Faster than I ever had, I got up from the bed and ran through the door to the kitchen.

The kitchen was big enough, didn't have a lot of counter space. But, it had a lot of knives. I picked up a fairly big butcher knife and pushed my back up against the wall across from the door.

I waited for what seemed like hours. My heart was racing in my chest, it about to burst. My sweaty palms almost dropped the knife. My whole body shook with fear. Sweat poured down my face tangling my bangs.

Finally, he leisurely walked in. A cocky smile spread across his face. He lifted his hand to the top of the door and he let it trail down the frame.

"Your little trick surprised me. Never would have thought such a strong kick would come from a _Summer Girl_." He snarled the last words."Mind you, you're not a normal Summer Girl. But, I didn't like it." He shook his head as he walked closer to me." You've been a very bad girl and you need to be punished."

He rushed at me, full speed. I stepped out of the way so, he smacked into the wall. He staggered a couple of steps. I rushed at him and grabbed from behind, and put my arm across his chest. I brought the knife up to his neck.

"Irial, please don't make me do this." I whimpered.

He tried to twitch away but I just tightened my grip. He huffed in defeat. "Fine. I'll leave."

I loosened my grip and let him go. He walked through the door and he turned around. " I'll be back , don't you worry. You can't keep your emotions to yourself for long." He laughed all the way through the house until he slammed the down to my house.

I stayed in the same place, still shaking. I still couldn't put my mind around it. I don't know how I knew what to do. I had just let my body take over and I still didn't know where the strength came from.

I finally, walked into my bedroom and laid in my bed and tried to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys**** sorry for the wait im been soo busy with school and sports but hopefully you like it... and pleeeeeeeeeease review flames welcomed! :)**

**diclaimer: NO i do NOT own wicked lovely or the characters though i wish upon a star i did! :)**

Sleep never came. Every time I closed my eyes, all I could see were his eyes. Dark, bottomless holes of hate, hunger, and pain. When I finally, did sleep , I dreamt.  
I was in a dark room, even with my heightened vision, it was blank. I tried to move but I felt something hard restraining me. A unbearable burning started at my wrists, like fire licking my skin. I screamed in pain. I felt blood pour down my hands and trickle onto the ground. "Oh, Erlina! I told I'd be back!" An all too familiar voice called.

Irial.

I froze. My heart, that had already been pounding, stabbed into my chest. My quickened breath hitched. I couldn't see where he came from. I thrashed back and forth which only caused more pain in my wrist.

"My Dear, you have to stop, you are making it unbearable not to just suck you dry of your pain right now. But, I can't let you go without,"

I heard footsteps come toward me in long strides. I heard him crunch down beside me as his clothes ruffled and pressed against my skin. He leaned in toward my ear and I felt his hot, heavy breath against my ear lobe. "Your punishment." He hissed. He stepped back and shuffled around to find something. I heard the thing roll across the floor. Whatever it was hard and rusty. He leaned forward and lightly pressed it against my skin.

A knife. An iron knife.

"Please, Don't!" I sobbed," Why?"

"Why?" He mock-laughed."You are so naive, you know that? Maybe because you're hurting Niall? Maybe because think you're so much better than everyone?Or simply because you just are so appetizing? But you know what?You don't know what pain feels like." He grabbed for my hand. I tried to pull back but he was too strong. He pressed the knife at my hand and sliced my hand as my blood fell onto his hand.

"Now, how does that feel? Does it hurt? Burn? Well, don't worry it won't be the end." He hissed.

He stabbed the knife into my arm. I yelped in agony. I could feel my brain becoming fuzzy and my limbs were numb and flimsy. If i could see, my vision would be doubled and spinning. My head started to sway and my heart beat slowed, my breath became laboured. All the worries in my head started to fade away into nothing. No Keenan, no Irial, no Donia. Nothing but pain.

The darkness slowly faded into a light room. The walls were bright blue with tiny little pictures everywhere. A huge bed was placed in the corner with mix and match quilt. Makeup was sprawled around on the cosmetic table with a picture of two blondes smiling. I slowly walked toward the mirror and plucked off the picture. The one on the left was gorgeous. Her hair was pale blonde and her skin was kissed by the sun lightly. Her blue eyes though were as sharp as ice there was so much light and happiness in them. The other, she was different. Her medium blonde hair curled loosely in small ringlets, her features were nice and she would have been pretty but the eyes were violet and full of walls. Me.

She seemed familiar. As if to be an old friend, or a distance dream or memory. Though as I searched through my mind they were all scrambled. Like the Scramble game, where you have all the letters of the word except the last letter. You're mind is raking through it all but you can't find a single thing.

"Erlina?" A small voice said from behind me. I slowly turned around. The girl from the picture. Her eyes brimmed with tears. A small smile slowly rose onto her face. From that smile I knew who she was.

Donia.

She rushed to me and folded me into her arms. I felt small droplets falling on to my shoulder as she sobbed. her whole body shook and I held her close, never wanting to let go. Her head curled into my shoulder as she cried harder. Finally, she lifted her head and untangled herself from my embrace.

"I-i-i-is that really you?" She whispered.

"Who else would it be?" I laughed as tears fell over my face.

"You look different." Donia stated confused.

I laughed. Oh God, it felt good to laugh again. So easy, so natural. It felt like I wasn't fairy or that my heart was tattered. It felt like the old times when we would just laugh, hours for no apparent reason. I remembered how people would glare thinking we were freaks which only had made us laugh more. Even the confused Donia started to giggle.  
She grabbed my hands with her tiny ones. Her blue eyes filled the unfiltered joy and mischief. A huge smile spread across her beautiful face.

"I met someone!" She giggled.

I quickly sobered. "What about Jeff?"

"I love Jeff but he isn't Keenan." she said sadly.

I froze. All the thoughts in my mind stopped. Silence and darkness. I started to see stars slowly creep into the edge of my vision. I struggled to breathe. My throat closed up and the only sound that came from me were violent chokes and sobs. Slowly a figure paced into the room and instantly everything was gone except for sunlight and the figure. I was blinded by light but i wasn't deaf.  
"You can't help her Erlina, she's mine!" The voice laughed.

Keenan.


	4. Chapter 4

"I look immortal." I laughed to myself.

"Well, you are. Darling." Layla smiled, another Summer Girl.

"Don't remind me."

"Why do you look at it as a bad thing? We get everything we want."

"But not what we need." I said sadly.

The bright smile faded from her soft pink lips. Confusion crossed her green eyes. Her red hair shifted into her face. Layla's sun seemed to be fading as if realizing, I had to stop it before she figured it out. Figured out that there were shadows. That there was pain and hurting and suffering. I didn't want anyone to go through that.

"Nevermind, sorry I'm not making any sense. And thank you for doing this for me."

"Oh, it's nothing really. Actually, it's kinda fun." She turned around to grab another brush.

"Fun?"

"Yeah, I was in school to do this before...you know." She trailed off.

I saw sadness flash before her eyes then as fast as it came, was replaced with joy.

"It's not like I have to do that much, you're so pretty." She smiled as she glided powder across my cheeks.

"Thanks." I whispered quietly, I'd never been called pretty.

She pulled out a lip gloss and applied it to my lips,"Okay, now. We're done. Now for the dress.

I slowly looked back at my wrists to find that they were clean and bare as if nothing ever happened.

_*Flashback*_

_I stared into the mirror. A deep purple bruise started to form slowly on my pale face. Tears painfully fell across my cheeks. I reached for my cover-up as tears flooded into my vision. I started to smear the thick liquid across my cheek to try to hide the bruise._

_But it never faded. _

_I screamed ,knowing no one would care. My hand balled up into a fist. I threw it back and punched through the mirror. Pieces flew and cut my skin. The skin from was finger tips to my elbow was filled varying lengths of cuts, with one long gash that stretched from wrist to half of my forearm. _

_The last thing I remembered was the blood that started to fall on the ground. _

_Drip,drop._

_Drip, drop. Drip, dropdropdropdropdrop._

_*Ends*_

I stared at myself in the mirror. The dress was made of a deep purple that hugged my slight curves. The bottom of the dress tickled my ankles. The thin strap slowly fell of my shoulder.

"I'll fix that." Layla came over.

She tied the two straps into a small X across my back. I turned around abruptly and accidentally bumped into Layla.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I blurted.

Confusion flashed across her delicate features then her eye brows pulled together in thought.

"I don't know." She smiled.

_Small hands grabbed my shoulders and pushed me over. Sand found its way into my mouth as i tried to turn over. A light-up shoe found its way into my gut as I doubled over in pain._

"_Don't even try to get up or it'll hurt more." A small girl said with her lingering baby lisp._

_Mommy said people would like me with my pretty hair and purple dress. Mommy was wrong. They didn't like me. They pulled my pretty hair and got mud on my purple dress. I wondered if Mommy would let me have the magical drink that made it all better._

_The girls ran away laughing but one of them, stayed back. She slowly stared at me like a cat staring at a bug. Not sure what to do with it. She stepped forward. I quickly cringed back into myself._

"_No, no. Shhh... Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." She said as she reached her hand out to help me up._

_I slowly reached my hand out as she pulled me up. _

_I turned to her to ask," Why are you being nice to me?" _

_She thought for a bit then turned to me and smiled, " I don't know."_

_That was the first time I met Donia_. 


End file.
